


Prison Bars

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Non Consensual, Prison, Rape, noncon, prison rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don't care how, I don't care who, I want to see Fíli trapped in a prison or dungeon, with his hands on the bars while being abused till the cum drips out of his raw arse</i>
</p><p>Original Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9385749#t9385749</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Sure hope OP enjoys uvu

Fíli had scarcely even been paying attention to what Nori had been doing, and then all of the sudden he found himself with a handful of stolen goods and the town guards standing around him with mutters of _'thieving dwarves'_ being whispered all around.

Though he attempted to vouch for his innocence, and even give back the goods that Nori had stolen, he was grabbed and hauled off to the town jail. The guards weren't gentle about his handling, either.

He had been reluctant to call out for the company, though as he was shoved into the cell with about three other men he found himself calling out for his brother and uncle, flushed and upset and terribly embarrassed to be a princely heir stuck in the place of common criminals.

He kept attempting to bargain with the warden, "Sorry about this big mess, I mean I was separated from my friend- _he's_ the thief- and you can set me free now." He was definitely trying to be polite. They should let him go free, because he had done nothing wrong and he would most definitely not be staying in a jail cell if he could help it.

His cellmates just seemed to laugh at his attempts to be set free. All of them seemed to know that bargaining and then shouting insults wasn't the way to go.

And so after an hour of shouting from the dwarf, he decided to take a seat, arms crossed and watching as slowly the cell emptied. Two of the men's bails were posted, leaving only Fíli and a rather…intimidating looking man alone in the cell. Fíli felt inadequate beside him. He was more than twice his size.

But he didn't say anything and instead just swung his legs innocently, waiting for his uncle and brother to come post his bail. Surely Nori wouldn't have just let him be taken in his place and then left to rot. Besides, at best they could hold him for about a week. Of course…the company needed to get going by the next day…

As he became increasingly nervous and anxious, Fíli noticed how the other criminal was staring at him. He glanced up once or twice, though for the most part he avoided the man. He didn't exactly want to have much interaction with someone who just all around smelled like bad news.

Fíli nearly flinched as the man, large and broad, took a seat beside him. He didn't say anything, only hoping for his bail to be posted soon. "You know," the man rumbled, making Fíli twitch and go stiff, "I always thought dwarves were ugly little things. Reminded me o' goblins."

Fíli didn't let his anger, seething beneath his calm exterior, show to the man; he was only trying to rile him up. As insulted as he was, he had to behave as a princely heir _should_ , and he would let it roll off his shoulders.

"I canna say that about you."

The blond dwarf was unsure how to respond, but opted to ignore the words, still. He felt like he was being preyed upon, and he didn't take kindly to that. He said nothing, instead focusing on the door that secured his prison.

"I was talkin' to you." Fíli stayed silent, even moving a little further from the man. He didn't smell very pleasant. "I _said_ I was _talkin'_ to ya."

Fíli was finally about to retort when he was grabbed, one hand on his throat. He choked and began to flail, throwing several punches. All of them were only painful to himself as he was subdued, tossed to the floor of the cell.

With the man on top of him, Fíli could do little more than struggle beneath him. He wasn't used to being overpowered. He was smaller than a man, yes, but he wasn't at all weaker than one. Stronger than many, that was a fact. But he was rapidly finding out that this man was stronger than him.

"Get off of me!" Fíli exclaimed as he kneed the man in the gut, then attempted to scrabble out from beneath him. He was forced to crawl, rolling over to the bars and shaking them as hard as he could. They rattled, hollow and deep among the halls. "Guards! Guards!"

"Ain't no one got time for your screams, laddie." The man yanked Fíli back, dirty, grimy hands rubbing at his body and ripping his furs open. Fíli continued to strudel and kick, screaming for help. There was no one in the jail. The guards seemed to have either left for a pint or fallen asleep. "Donna worry, I'll take good care of ya…"

Fíli wanted none of it. He screamed himself hoarse, choking as a hand was placed over his mouth. It was salty and dirty, tasting of soot and grime. He gagged as fingers slipped into his mouth, making him feel nauseous. "I'll make sure ya feel good," the man promised as he continued to strip the heir down. Down to nothing but his shameful skin.

Fíli kept trying to fight back, crying out whenever he was subdued further. His face was shoved against the bars as he was bared down to the very last scrap of clothing. His underwear was tossed off- more like ripped off- his flesh pushed against the cold, unforgiving, iron bars. He shuddered as the cold bit into his flesh, his nipples perking up as they felt the cold around them.

"Enjoyin' yaself, lad?" the man growled as he wrapped his arms around Fíli's body, pinching his nipples and making him whimper. It was a pitiful sound that he wished he wasn't capable of making.

As his chest was tweaked and molested he found himself pinned and prodded by something he most definitely could have gone without feeling. He shouted out once more, throat aching with the effort it took him. He shuddered and gripped the prison bars tight as he heard the man's belt being undone.

"Get yerself ready, lad…" The man slid slick fingers between Fíli's cheeks, stroking his hole and making him cry out once more in distress. His knees were shaking as he was touched and penetrated, feeling a filthy, thick finger within his body. He hated it.

Dropping to his knees, the heir was sobbing and shaking, violated by the man behind him. He managed to croak out a cry as several more fingers were shoved within him. It didn't make him feel any better, knowing that the more fingers that were shoved inside him the bigger the man's cock had to be.

Fíli didn't want to think about that. Didn't want to think about how he was being forced against the bars of a prison cell, body twitching and trembling under the force of the man's touch. He vowed never to go shopping with Nori again.

There was a moment of shuffling before he was filled, making him scream himself hoarse all over again. He choked on his cries as his body was pushed forward, flesh pushed against the freezing iron once more. A few tears escaped him, though he would deny it to the end.

"Yer a tight one, ain'tcha?" the man breathed into his ear, slobbering all over his neck. " _'_ M I the only one to fuck ya? Donna worry, I'll be takin' good care of ya…" Fíli groaned as a hand wrapped around his cock, forcing it into a flushed, upright position. Fíli wanted to vomit, disgusted with his body's ability to find pleasure in the situation.

"Easy ta' please, too." The man seemed to find endless amusement in torturing him with his voice. Fíli trembled and nearly shed another tear, instead sinking further down, face pressed against the bars. A shaky sob escaped him as his hips were gripped and his ass yanked up.

His only anchor were the bars that imprisoned him, kept him grounded, reminded him he would soon be free. _It had to be soon, it just had to._

Fíli's cock was standing at attention, leaking and rosy red at the very tip. He shook and whimpered. Another pitiful sound he wished he hadn't the capability to make. Even worse when the man touched him again, hand stroking and pumping and _squeezing_.

Fíli lost himself in his orgasm. An orgasm he hadn't wanted, an orgasm he would have rather gone without. If he hadn't reached his orgasm then he could at least claim that he wasn't enjoying himself. And even now, when he was sure he had hated it, when he had been so sure he would never enjoy such a thing…his body betrayed him.

The man paid no head that he had already cum. Not that he had honestly expected him to. Fíli whimpered and trembled as he sunk further, his face on the ground now. His ass was yanked up in the air as his body rocked and bumped along with the thrusts against his poor flesh.

Fíli felt as if he might have passed out, eyes opening and feeling liquid dripping out of his fluttering hold. He grunted as a hand smacked him, as if he were a dwarfling misbehaving after dinner. More seed spilled from his wet hole, making him shake. He was wet and red and raw down below, leaving him embarrassed and horrified.

Even more so as the bars shifted and the door opened. "Dwarf. Your bail's been posted."

Just in time.


End file.
